<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where There's Two by HolyFuckingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004634">The One Where There's Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell'>HolyFuckingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean's Drawer [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Horny Dean Winchester, Late at Night, M/M, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Tired Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So late at night that it's actually early in the morning, Dean wakes up horny for Cas. It takes a little bit of convincing, but finally, Cas agrees to do what Dean wants, and what Dean wants... It's a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean's Drawer [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where There's Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 16?!! I love you guys so much! I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s just say that once again, they got busy. It’s the life. So naturally, it’s been a while since the <em> deeds </em> been <em> done. </em> Although, Cas has recently noticed a trend with Dean where he more desperately wants Cas to… <em> push his limits </em> after it’s been a while. And it <em> has </em> been a while. Dean is exceptionally, and borderline inappropriately, horny for Cas. Especially when he wakes up. </p><p>They had just gotten back to the bunker in the late afternoon. They had a few things to do, including some unpacking, but they got through it. Eventually, when the chores and miscellaneous tasks were done, and they had winded down for the day, then called it an early night. </p><p>Dean, somewhat exhausted, stripped down into almost nothing and crawled under his sheets. Cas, less exhausted, <em> also </em> undressed. The main difference is, Cas put on one of Dean’s tshirts before getting in next to him. This had also become a trend with Cas, which neither of them realized, but when it had been a while, Cas responded with wearing something of Dean’s. Dean, eyes closed, who was almost face-down on his pillow because he sleeps best when he’s lying on his stomach, hadn’t noticed Cas’s decision. </p><p>“Mmh,” Dean groans and tosses, pulling his knee up to his side. “I wanna sleep…” he complains. He straightens his leg and switches by bringing the other knee up. </p><p>“Be still,” Cas suggests calmly. </p><p>“Hum!” Dean chuckles low and only once in a huff of air. Cas reaches up and glides his fingertips gently along Dean’s back. Cas knows Dean finds this soothing. He does it for only a couple minutes before Dean is asleep at the ripe time of 8:10. Cas is happy to see that Dean is actually sleeping quite peacefully, not moving much and not talking, just calm, still breathing. </p><p>But, around 3:20ish in the morning, Dean wakes up. He opens his eyes and breaths in deep. He picks his head up and looks over at Cas. </p><p>“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asks curiously. </p><p>“Hmm…” Dean makes a sleepy noise. “Yeah, what time is it? Like six in the morning?” Dean rolls over onto his back and closer to Cas. </p><p>Cas smiles out of amusement, “It’s three.”</p><p>“Oh…” Dean thinks, “So it’s been… seven hours?” Cas nods. “Well, I get that much on a good day, so now what? I’m pretty much awake now…”</p><p>“I think the next thing to do is go back to sleep…” Cas suggests. </p><p>“No,” Dean rolls his eyes, snuggling closer to Cas. “I don’t think I will.”</p><p>“How often do you get to sleep this much? It could feel good! Just go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Not right now…”</p><p>“Dean, you can’t throw off your sleeping schedule like this and you can’t become nocturnal, how long do you plan on sustaining this way of living? Go back to sleep…”</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic, Cas. None of that’s gonna happen.” Dean reaches his hand up off the bed waiting for Cas to take it. Cas sees and interlaces their fingers before dropping them back on the bed next to them. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Cas asks. Dean shrugs. “Are you hungry? We could go to the kitchen and get you food…”</p><p>“No, I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Do you want to take a shower?”</p><p>“What?” Dean says confused, “I took a shower when we got back!”</p><p>“Yes, but sometimes taking a shower before you go to bed can help you sleep!” Cas explains. </p><p>“Stop trying to get me to sleep!” Dean instructs. </p><p>“It is three in the morning, Dean.” Cas argues, “And, in case you forgot I can put you to sleep, if I wanted you asleep, you would be asleep.”</p><p>“Well, I’m awake, so explain that!” Dean says slightly above a whisper. </p><p>“Did you have a bad dream?” Cas asks, “Sometimes when you have bad dreams you don’t want to go to sleep right away.”</p><p>“No, all good,” Dean informs. </p><p>“Well, since you are obviously not going back to sleep, what would you like to do?”</p><p>“I just wanna talk to you…” Dean smiles. Cas likes talking to Dean when it’s late, he seems to be less ashamed the later it is. Or maybe it’s the more tired he gets. Either way, Dean gets pretty comfortable and Cas likes it. Dean turns his head so his cheek is resting on Cas’s side. “Is this my shirt?” Dean asks, amazed. He wasn’t expecting to feel the soft cotton of one of his tshirts. </p><p>“Yes, I hope that’s okay, I’ve grown quite fond of them actually.”</p><p>“Yeah, Cas. You can do whatever you want, wear only my clothes if you feel like it… Or wear no clothes… That’s an option…” Dean chuckles. </p><p>“I’m sure you would enjoy that, Dean,” Cas smiles.</p><p>“Of course I would, then there’s nothing standing in the way…” Dean chuckles again. They are both quiet for a moment. Cas, being who he is, reaches across himself and starts feeling all along Dean’s chest. He appreciates how soft and smooth and warm it is. “Cas…” Dean swallows, “I’ve been thinking…”</p><p>Dean stops with that so Cas figures he needs some prompting. “Thinking about what?”</p><p>Dean sighs, “Okay, well I’ve been looking at some of those dildos we saw in the shop,” Vague. They saw all sorts of dildos in the shop. Cas is still trying to piece it together. “I couldn’t even buy them online! That’s when I realized the actual thing makes me uncomfortable, not the idea of it.”</p><p>“Which dildos are you talking about, Dean?” Cas says curiously, not expecting to have this kind of conversation. </p><p>“Uhm,” Dean nervous giggles, “The one that you wear for- for when you want, like, two… but like, the same… time.”</p><p>“Double penetration!” Cas says, “Okay, well then you don’t have to get one if it makes you uncomfortable…”</p><p>“But I want to do it…” Dean whispers. </p><p>“You don’t have to use the wearable one, you have other dildos that can work…” Cas whispers back.</p><p>“Really?!” Dean smiles.</p><p>“Yes,” Cas says, “If it’s something you want to try-” Cas stops because Dean starts getting up. Cas grabs his wrist which stops him, now he’s just sitting up. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m getting a dildo…” Dean says quietly, but like it’s obvious.</p><p>“No!” Cas says in a harsh whisper, “Lay back down!” </p><p>“You just said we could-”<br/>
“I didn’t know you meant right now!” Cas exasperates. “Dean, we have to talk about it!”</p><p>“We did talk about it,” Dean tries to move again, but Cas pulls him back.</p><p>“Not really!” Cas says quietly.</p><p>“Cas, you already explained it, what more is there to talk about? Two things go in…”</p><p>“Also,” Cas says ignoring what Dean just said, “Are you sure you want to do this right now? Aren’t you tired?”</p><p>“I just slept 7 hours… That’s almost double what I need… Haha, double.” Dean tries to get up again, but Cas moves faster than him and he stays on the bed. “Cas…”</p><p>“Okay,” Cas starts, “Even if we are going to do this right now-” </p><p>“Which we’re gonna.</p><p>“-Which we <em> might, </em> you have to be stretched, Dean. A considerable amount…” Cas informs.</p><p>“Why would I be opposed to that?”</p><p>“I feel like you aren’t comprehending how much.”</p><p>Dean thinks for a moment. “That time we used those beads, they were like five inches wide…”</p><p>“Three. And that is a different shape. The widest part is only there for a second instead of the whole time.”</p><p>Dean processes how big this is actually going to be. He thinks rather quickly, so he does get to what he says next by a logical strand of thought, but sometimes when this happens, it’s hard to understand what he is talking about. “And you’re pretty hung too…” Cas tilts his head, “How big do you think that’s gonna be then?”</p><p>“Four, maybe four and a half inches,” Cas answers, “Depending on the dildo.”</p><p>“Pfft! I can do that… <em> Easy. </em>” Dean tries to get up again, but Cas, once again, stops him. “Stop doing that.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this now, Dean. We can fornicate another time!”</p><p>“Ugh,” Dean cringes, “Everyone’s asleep, this <em> is </em> the time. Not only are they asleep, but they’re also probably <em> deep </em> in REM right now.”</p><p>“Okay, but maybe we have regular sex right now, and do this later…”</p><p>“Cas, you said we could do this!”</p><p>“I said ‘let me know if you want to!’”</p><p>“Cas, please!” Dean begs.</p><p>Cas lets go of Dean’s wrist. “I guess go get one from your sex drawer. And the lube.” Dean smiles and gets up. “Dean, not that one,” Cas says in reference to the one Dean pulled out, “Don’t get the biggest one you have.”</p><p>“I want this one… Why do you think I can’t handle it?” </p><p>“Is that what you think? That explains a lot actually,” Cas was wondering where his confidence came from for this, it being late doesn’t explain all of it. Turns out it’s less confidence and more stubbornness which makes a lot more sense. He still is usually pretty timid. “Dean, I <em> know </em> you can handle it. Probably more If you wanted to, what I’m saying is you don’t have to and it will still feel good. Pain is not pleasure Dean, get a smaller one.”</p><p>“I don’t want a small one.”</p><p>“Not a small one, a <em> smaller </em> one,” Cas harshly whispers. </p><p>“Okay,” Dean says, “This one!”</p><p>“That one… will work.” It’s still on the bigger side, but it should be okay. Dean grins and literally jumps back onto the bed, pretty excited. He opens the lube and is about to put some on his fingers before “Stop.” Dean stops, “Let me do it, I got it…” Dean passes the lube to Cas. “I think this will ultimately work better if you are on your hands and knees, do you want to do that?”</p><p>“Okay, sure!” Dean pulls off his boxers quickly and gets on his hands and knees, pressing his ass towards Cas. It’s not Dean’s favorite way to get fucked because he can’t see Cas, but he does it anyway. It’s not the worst and it still feels really good. </p><p>Cas wipes the lube from his fingertips onto Dean’s hole then presses two fingers in. “Dean, you’re really tight today, are you sure you want to-”</p><p>“Yes. Stop asking,” Dean interrupts.</p><p>Cas takes his time with the two fingers he has in Dean. Massaging the walls, twisting, separating his fingers to stretch him, pulling his fingers out and in slowly. Nothing Cas is doing is rough. He’s being really gentle and gradual. Dean is making all kinds of soft little noises. Cas adds a third finger and Dean squeaks, worried that if he makes too much noise Cas will just stop. </p><p>“Mmm…” Dean moans low and deep. </p><p>“Dean, you seem really calm about this… and you weren’t very calm about much of the other stuff…” </p><p>“Well, this is kinda different, it's just a way to get fucked…” Cas chuckles. “I’m serious…” </p><p>“But you aren’t worried?” Cas asks.</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine… I have you.”</p><p>“You have me?” Cas asks, a bit confused. </p><p>“Well I don’t mean to be all mushy, but you always take care of me, even when I am freaking out. So I should probably stop freaking out, you always make it okay…” Dean moans softly. “So… Thanks…”</p><p>“Dean that’s…” Cas is lost for words, which almost never happens. “I love you…” Cas says like a fact and less like a confession. Dean chuckles awkwardly, making Cas chuckle. “Okay…” Cas says solemnly, “You’re ready…”</p><p>“Awesome…” Dean groans. Cas puts quite a lot of lube onto the dildo and it slides in with hardly any resistance. Dean arcs his back. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas starts sliding the dildo in and out slowly, “You can go down on your elbows or whatever is comfortable if you would like… You don’t have to stay on your hands…” Dean still doesn’t move, “Dean I can see you shaking a little bit…” He says softly. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean moans, “You’re right…” He practically plops down, pressing his chest into the mattress. </p><p>“Oh my…” Cas chuckles.</p><p>“Uhhg,” Dean moans deeply. “Faster, Cas…” Dean pushes back on the dildo.</p><p>“Dean this is about getting you open…”</p><p>“Mm!” Dean whines. </p><p>“I’ll go a little faster…”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>“Shh. Don’t wake anyone up,” Cas reminds him. Cas stops moving the dildo and presses it deep. Dean moans softly and very, very quietly. “Alright…” Cas pushes in a finger next to the dildo.</p><p>“Wooh!” Dean lets out. “Well, I can really feel <em> that. </em>”</p><p>“Yeah…” Cas says. He starts moving his finger around the edge of the dildo, circling it.</p><p>“That actually feels really good…” Dean says quickly before moaning. </p><p>“Dean, shh.” Cas puts in a second finger, worried it might be too soon, but he tries anyway.</p><p>“Oh damn!” Dean says short.</p><p>“Dean!” Cas scolds.</p><p>“Hah…” Dean moans quietly. </p><p>Cas does the same as before, circling his two fingers around the dildo. This part stretches Dean more than he thought it would. Cas quickly realizes that’s because he has to flip his fingers inside him to get them around. </p><p>“You’re doing very well, Dean…” Cas admires. Dean squeaks quietly. Cas crosses his fingers and keeps circling. “I’m going to add another finger soon, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean forces out. </p><p>“Dean…” Cas holds his fingers still. “You’re getting closer, aren’t you.” Dean nods his head slowly. It makes a lot of shuffling noises because his face is in the mattress. </p><p>“I’ll wait,” Cas giggles. </p><p>“This is already a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be…” Dean mumbles.</p><p>“We can stop…”</p><p>“No. We’re doing it.”</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy like you think. Four or four and a half inches is pretty wide. You can, on average, only stretch up to about five inches.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“No, don’t be nervous. A five-inch <em> diameter </em>, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Dean panics.</p><p>“Well, yes and no. It's an oval, not a circle. It’s almost five inches one way, but not the other way. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Ohh,” Dean says, “Yeah okay, that’s much better then. You had me worried for a second.”</p><p>“And now I can go again…” Cas says deviously and starts circling the dildo again with his two fingers. </p><p>“You bastard.”</p><p>“Third finger.”</p><p>“Auh!” Dean groans. Cas doesn’t circle anymore. He tries his best at it again, twisting, thrusting, and massaging around the same spot. </p><p>Cas loves the way Dean’s body is so responsive, more responsive than his own. “Dean, you’re about ready… Well, your body is ready,” Cas pauses. “Are you ready?” Cas asks unsure.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I am,” Dean answers. Cas Climbs off the bed and pulls his underwear completely off. Again, with a lot of lube, Cas starts smearing the lube all over his dick while stroking it until he feels fully hard. </p><p>Cas gets behind Dean again and holds onto his hips firmly. Cas slowly pushes into Dean and it’s warm, and it’s tight, and he can feel the dildo along his dick. If Cas is being honest, it feels better than he expected. </p><p>“Ahh…” Dean drags out. “Holy fuhh-” He moans. Cas very, <em> very </em> slowly pulls gently out, holding the base of the dildo in place with one hand. He moves his other hand from Dean’s hip to around his upper thigh for a better grip. Slowly, he pushes in again which makes Dean groan a little bit too loud. </p><p>Cas lets out a shaky “Shh…”</p><p>“Wait, Cas…” Dean pants, “Hold on…” </p><p>Cas stops immediately and pulls out of Dean, internally worried even though there was no panic in Dean’s voice. “What’s wrong? Are you well?”</p><p>Dean giggles, sitting back up on his hands. “I wanna be on top… I wanna ride you…I gotta- I’ve gotta- I need to do this, I think.”</p><p>“Oh,” Cas says relieved. Cas climbs down off the bed and Dean sits up on his knees, holding in the dildo with one hand. Cas lays down next to Dean, “Are you sure? It’ll be harder for you this way,” Cas informs, “You would be more apt to open from the other position.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean straddles Cas, “I’m pretty sure… I think this is the way to go…”</p><p>“Well, by all means,” Cas plays, reaching up for Dean’s waist again. </p><p>Dean sinks slowly down. <em> Slowly </em>. Very slowly. “Ah-” Dean’s loud moan is cut short by Cas’s hand pressing over his mouth.</p><p>“Shh…” Cas stutters out, slowly pulling his hand from Dean’s mouth. </p><p>“Holy fucking hell,” Dean stays still for a few seconds.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Dean nods, “Yeah,” He grunts out, “Just need a second.” Dean breathes in and out deeply a few times. He holds onto Cas’s wrists which are on his waist and pulls them slowly off. He locks their fingers together and pushes Cas’s hands down to where his elbows are against the bed and his hands are up for Dean to hold onto. </p><p>Dean lifts his hips up slowly and slides back down. “Hmm…” they both grunt softly. Dean continues his movements in a very drawn rhythm. He has his eyes closed and focuses on breathing as normal as he can. Every time he slides down his hands clench harder around Cas’s. When he finally opens his eyes again he can see Cas biting his bottom lip. </p><p>Dean lets one of Cas’s hands go to hold the dildo in place. Cas uses this opportunity to reach for Dean’s dick. Cas seems to do this just about every time. When Dean’s dick is that close he does it. Cas holds firmly and strokes his cock only a couple times before Dean bats his hand away. </p><p>“Cas, you know I…” Dean grunts, “-Too much, man.”</p><p>“Mmm, Dean…” Cas says in his gravelly low voice, “But I want to…” Cas reaches again, but Dean stops him again.</p><p>“Cas, please,” Dean begs. Cas starts moving his hand up and down Dean’s thigh instead. “Wait…” Dean growls, “Hold it- hold it down.” Dean takes Cas’s hand off his leg and guides it back so Cas will hold the base of the toy so Dean can slide up and down on both him and the dildo whereas before it stayed in place. “Ugh!” Dean moans, still attempting to stay quiet.</p><p>Cas notices a really good feeling every time Dean moans. It’s like he’s clenching around him and it feels <em> so </em> good. “Again,” Cas demands.</p><p>Dean grinds down again, “What?” He huffs confused.</p><p>Next thing Cas says comes like a strangled, fucked-out, deep voice, “Moan… <em> Again… </em>”</p><p>“Hm,” Dean squeaks, “You said- I thought- Quiet… Haa.”</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind, moan!” Cas asks again. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Dean…” Cas says sweetly, like if Dean would just moan it’d be doing Cas a huge favor. </p><p>Of course, Dean has been holding them back, so he should have no problem with “Haah!”</p><p>“Yes,” Cas encourages. He’s pleasantly surprised that Dean can keep them somewhat quiet. Dean moans again. Since it has been a while since they last did it, Dean is already pretty tight. And on top of that, Dean’s really being stretched with the dildo as well. It feels amazing for Cas. Every move feels so deliberate and concentrated. It’s almost overwhelming when Dean moans <em>for Cas, </em> so Cas is imagining what Dean must feel like. Though he does show it with each groan that seems to be getting louder. “Yes, Dean, oh…”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean grunts.</p><p>“Are you?-” Cas starts. Dean nods. “Do it…” Cas would be shocked due to how slow Dean is going and yet he’s already on the edge, but he’s not. Cas grins at him. Pre-come is and has been practically flooding out of Dean’s cock. </p><p>With a final groan, Dean comes onto Cas, breathing hard. Cas pulls the dildo out slowly which makes Dean twitch. Dean comes off of Cas’s dick and lays next to him. “Cas,” Dean pants, “But you- I wanted you to- I’m sorry, I can’t… I want you to come…” Dean babbles, slowly catching his breath, “What do I need to do?” Dean starts to reach his hand down towards Cas dick, but Cas moves. </p><p>“You don’t need to do anything, Dean.” </p><p>“Yeah… I want you to come! Cas, just-” Dean stops when Cas cuddles up really close to him, half laying on him. Cas rests his head against Dean’s chest. </p><p>“We can do this again sometime in the next day… I’ll come then… I don’t need to right now…”</p><p>“Okay…” Dean settles. Cas has already cleaned up, but Dean doesn’t notice. He also didn’t notice Cas set the now clean again dildo on the side table. </p><p>“Remember when you first started bottoming…” Cas chuckles smally, “And you were so scared?”</p><p>Dean smiles, “If my past self could <em> see me now… </em>” They both giggle.</p><p>“Are you going back to sleep?” Cas asks. </p><p>“Since you want me to <em> soooooo bad…” </em> Dean rolls his eyes, putting an arm around Cas. “And I am a little tired,” Dean yawns, “I guess.”</p><p>“You <em> guess?” </em> Cas mocks. </p><p>“Can you keep talking to me though?” Dean closes his eyes, “Until I go to sleep?” </p><p>“What do you want me to talk about?” Cas says softly. </p><p>Dean hums while thinking. “Your favorite animal.” Dean thinks Cas’s favorite animal is a bee. He talks about them constantly and knows so much about them. And there was of course that whole thing with the bees when Cas was bonkers. </p><p>“Okay…” Cas starts, “There's not an English word for it, but it's the-” And then Cas says something in Enochian.</p><p>“What?” Dean says making a face, eyes still closed. “Why is there not an English word for it?”</p><p>“Humans haven’t discovered it yet… It lives very, very deep in the ocean…” </p><p>“That’s a little unsettling, but continue.” </p><p>So Cas talks to him about his favorite animal. Describing it is great detail so Dean can hopefully imagine what it looks like since he’s never seen anything like it before of course. Eventually, Dean falls asleep with Cas laying on him. Fortunately, no one else woke up that night due to their noises. And if they did, it was never mentioned. Cas thinks no one did because he really thinks <em>it would have been mentioned. </em> But he doesn’t know for sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Here's a link to the next series! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004430">LINK</a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS! I made a new series that kinda goes after this one using THE SAME Dean and Cas! I love it so much! Please go check it out! It's called Cas's List and it's gonna be awesome! The link is up in the fic!</p><p>PLEASE comment! It friggin means so much to me! I wanna know what you think, what you want to happen, things about you guys! I just love you all so much and I mean it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>